pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion:Aria Montgomery/@comment-78.235.89.100-20160610141215
> Aria est la dernière a avoir possédé le manteau de Vivian. Rappelez dans le dernier épisode de la saison 2, Mona internée dit à une personne vêtue de rouge "I did everything you told me" (J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as dit). --> Au lycée lorsque Aria sort du bureau de Ezra elle se fait aborder par Mona qui l'appelle "Big A". (2x02) --> De nombreux messages de A ont été écrits à la machine à écrire. Justement lors d'un épisode on voit Aria s'intéressée à celle que possède Ezra. --> A dit aux filles que lors du bal masqué A était déguisé en BlackSwan seulement Mélissa n'était pas la seule à être en Black Swan, Aria l'était. --> Le fameux A mystère a de nombreuses significations. En premier lieux il est le A de Alison. En second le A de Anonyme comme on le voit lors d'un épisode de la saison 1 ou A fait part d'un document à la police. Mais c'est peut être aussi le A de Aria ? --> Dans le générique c'est Aria et aucune autre Liars qui porte son doigt à la bouche et fais le "chut". --> Lorsqu'on demande aux filles qu'elle est la meilleure menteuse parmi elles, toutes répondent "Aria". --> Aria est la seule à avoir les chevilles liées lors d'une photo promotionelle. --> On note aussi que les Liars commencent à recevoir des messages de A uniquement lorsque Aria revient d'Islande. --> Dans un épisode (le 2x18 je crois) Aria dit à Spencer "qu'il y a certaines situations ou il faut mentir à ses amis". --> Le rouge à lèvres de Mona se nomme "Toffee-Tango". On sait que Toffee est le parfum préféré de yaourt glacé de Aria. Quand au Tango on le retrouve dans le pseudo du profil que Aria créé pour sa mère sur le site de rencontre. --> Dans le final de la saison 2 on note que c'est Aria qui demande à Hanna de ne pas écraser Mona avec la voiture suite à la révélation que cette dernière est A. --> On sait que Aria a pris un cour d'Art et de Photographie durant l'été (elle le dit dans le 3x01) et personne n'oublie le fait que A adore photographier les Liars et ses autres proies! Et ses photos sont toujours très pertinentes... De plus A dessine bien comme on a put le voir lorsque Spencer découvre les croquis du costume de Black Swan. --> Aria s'est elle même dénoncée étant A devant Ashley, la mère d'Hanna lorsque celle ci retrouve le dossier de police de sa fille dans sa cuisine ornée d'un post it avec la mention A. --> On a peu de flash back sur l'amitié Aria/Alison --> Aria est la dernière a avoir possédé le manteau de Vivian. Rappelez dans le dernier épisode de la saison 2, Mona internée dit à une personne vêtue de rouge "I did everything you told me" (J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as dit). Théorie Aria i _Lors d'un épisode, au lycée lorsque Aria sort du bureau de Ezra elle se fait aborder par Mona qui l'appelle "Big A". (2x02) Théorie Aria is A_ _De nombreux messages de A ont été écrits à la machine à écrire. Justement lors d'un épisode on voit Aria s'intéressée à celle que possède Ezra. _A dit aux filles que lors du bal masqué A était déguisé en BlackSwan seulement Mélissa n'était pas la seule à être en Black Swan, Aria l'était mais dans une autre version. Théorie Aria is A_ _Le fameux A mystère a de nombreuses significations. En premier lieux il est le A de Allison. En second le A de "Anonymous" (anonyme) comme on le voit lors d'un épisode de la saison 1 ou A fait part d'un document à la police.Mais c'est peut être aussi le A de Aria non? _Dans le générique c'est Aria et aucune autre Liars qui porte son doigt à la bouche et fais le "chut". Un indice? _Lorsqu'on demande aux filles qu'elle est la meilleure menteuse parmi elles, toutes répondent "Aria". --> On sait que Aria a pris un cour d'Art et de Photographie durant l'été (elle le dit dans le 3x01) et personne n'oublie le fait que A adore photographier les Liars et ses autres proies! Et ses photos sont toujours très pertinentes... De plus A dessine bien comme on a put le voir lorsque Spencer découvre les croquis du costume de Black Swan. --> On a peu de flash back sur l'amitié Aria/Alison --> Dans le repaire de A, toutes les poupées sont habillées à peu près fidèlement à la Liar qu'elles représentent à l'exception d'Aria qui porte une veste noire... --> Dans le 3x13 de nombreuses personnes ont trouvées suspecte la façon dont Aria écrit son dernier A sur la vitre. En effet, celui-ci ressemble énormément au A de la signature de A! _Dans le 4x12, les filles reçoivent des boules avec des messages, chaque boule contient une partie du message. La boule d'Aria finit le message avec un simple "-A." --> Sur une vidéo on voit un membre de la Team -A porter le masque à l'effigie du visage de la belle Emily. L'oeil gauche du masque est faux, le droit est vrai. Etrangement, il ressemble à celui d'Aria. Mais Attention, pas seulement puisqu'il ressemble aussi à celui de Jenna ! --> Dans la saison 4, Wren essaie de travailler avec Mona qui s'est une nouvelle fois faite interner à Radley. Mona refuse de lui faire confiance et plus tard, dans le couloir le médecin s'applique à colorier un dessin reprèsentant un fille portant un manteau rouge... Ne ressemble-t-elle pas à Aria avec ses longs cheveux bruns ?